Longing for Love in the Library
by DanceOfTheWhiteMoon
Summary: Oh? Is that Ichigo and Rukia I see in the corner of the library? What are they doing? - CRACKY and, So. Totally. Cliché. IchiRuki/IchigoXRukia. Super duper OOC. But if you have an imagination... Oh, and Bleach is, henceforth, disclaimed! *title changed*


**A/N: So. I'm kinda stuck with my other story 'What Flour Bags Can Do To You' and that's why I decided to use my brain a little and write this crack fic. My friend (who shall remain nameless) came up with the really AWESOME storyline. Everyone, bow down and thank her! XD Oh, and it's so, so, _so _cliche. I can't find a damn title though. It could be:**

_**Lovingly Lounging in the Library**_

_** or Longing for Loving in the Library**_

_** or Library of Love**_

_** or Something Stupid.**_

**I sorta added myself in here, so forgive me if you don't like to read that kinda stuff. But don't worry! I only appear in the beginning. XD**

**So, ENJOY!**

**But just, please remember this is a CRACK fic, so it's sorta wacky.**

* * *

"**Muahaha! Behold! The site of FanFiction! The area, which is to say, 'Unleashes Your Imagination!' What am I, the Oh-Great-And-Awesome-One, doing here, you ask? Duuude. Where have you**_** been**_**? Living under a **_**rock**_**?"**

_Wiping the sweat that has accumulated on my perfectly arched brow (so, so conceited…), I grit my teeth._

"**Fools! Imbeciles! What are **_**you**_** doing here?! To read the FanFics of course! Duh. And how do you expect to read anything when none has been written, right? …Of course there are **_**other**_** Fics here, but you have chosen to read mine, have you not? Therefore, you may conclude that I am here to bring Peace, Happiness, Fluff (LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF) etc, etc to you, my beloved minions!**

**And now, let's… BEGIN!**

_Stretching my arms above my head, cracking my knuckles and getting rid of the kinks in my neck, my fingers descend toward the keyboard slowly. The dramatic music in the background increases in volume as I get closer and closer. My fingertips touch the keys delicately and I am suddenly shrouded in a shaft of bright light. The scene starts to fade…_

_

* * *

  
_

"No. Do it yourself," said Ichigo as he fluffed his velvety orange hair that fell so sexily across his forehead.

"I can't reach it! Please! Please help me!" spouted Rukia who at five-foot-one was too short to reach the top shelf of the paleontology section.

Bored and uninterested, Ichigo replied, "hey midget, there's a ladder over there. Go use it."

Rukia grunted and whined as she marched over to the ladder. She pulled it towards the shelf and set it down. Not having a very sharp eye, Rukia misjudged the distance between the ladder and the shelf. Ichigo stood behind her, shaking his head; he knew of her mistake but said nothing to see how it would 'work out'.

Rukia looked almost angelic as she climbed up the ladder. It was as if time had slowed down. As she moved, Ichigo's amber eyes followed. At that moment, he could hear nothing but his heart beating. As it got louder and deeper, Ichigo's palms started to feel clammy.

_This is so very strange_, he thought to himself, _does this mean that I…_

Just then, Ichigo heard a shrill scream and found himself pinned to the floor. Rukia lay on top of him. There they were, both unwilling to move, in the quietest corner of the library. Rukia's violet orbs found Ichigo's amber ones and they both stared into each other's eyes for the longest second. To them both, it seemed like the universe had been put to a standstill as they realized that they were meant to be.

Rukia, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, attempted to push herself off of him so that she could run off. As she lifted herself up, Ichigo pulled her back to him.

"You don't have to go." said Ichigo as he held her tightly, pressing her body against his. "Stay here with me. Just you and me, kid." Rukia's eyes lit up as he spoke to her. She had never known that her love for him was requited.

"Kiss me," said Rukia. He stared the young girl's virgin lips that were puckered oh so cutely. He licked his lips as he imagined doing something much more… _advanced_ than kissing. Slightly confused, as he had never felt such desires for any other girl in his life before, he turned his eyes back to hers. Seeing the lust and desire in the windows to his soul made Rukia release all her inhibitions.

"Oh, kiss me, Ichigo! Kiss me! I love you so much!"

Those simple words lit Ichigo right up and his lips headed for hers. Melding together, it seemed like fireworks had erupted all around them. Due to the lack of experience on both sides -it was their first kiss after all- they were often found getting lost in the passion and fumbling about. Some kisses that were aimed for the mouth were slipping to become kisses on the chin or sometimes even the nose. As they pulled apart, Rukia sat up and caught her breath, blushing. She lay back down on her side. Ichigo stood up and reached over toward the shelf. He then lay down beside her and in his hands were her book. Smiling, she thanked him with another peck to his lips.

"Thanks Ichigo! How could I ever repay you for your kind deed?" She stared at him innocently as her violet eyes shined and glimmered with purity and chastity.

A feral grin had suddenly appeared on his face, one that had Rukia getting all hot and bothered, the implications still unknown to her.

"I know exactly how." With a primitive growl, he scooped her up in his arms and slung her over his shoulder, his hand resting suspiciously on her buttocks. She squeaked when his hand groped it roughly.

"Ichigo!" squealed Rukia, blushing and slightly appalled at his difference in behavior. "What-,"

She stopped short when he felt his chest rumbling. She was surprised when a low moan escaped his lips. Turning behind to look at her, her heart started beating wildly in her chest as she recognized the look in his eyes.

"I can't wait to hear my name escape those sinful lips of yours like that later."

Her beet red face brightened even more –if that were possible- and she started to stutter when Ichigo shut her up with a passionate kiss on her lips. Breaking away from the kiss, Rukia felt that something was different. Finding herself carried bridal style now in his arms, Rukia wondered how she got into that position.

_I hadn't even noticed I got moved! Was I so out of it?_

She looked up at the man who held her oh so close to his warmth. Placing her palm on his chest, she felt the quick and thundering throb of his heartbeat. He smiled down at her, cupping one of her cheeks in his hand and said the words she had longed to hear for such a long time.

"I love you, Rukia."

She beamed brightly up at him, causing a faint blush to be splayed across his cheeks. Rukia giggled lightly at the sight. It was not everyday that one gets to see a blushing Ichigo. Her laughter faltered, however, when the animalistic grin had appeared once again on his handsomely handsome face.

Her eyes widened considerably when he suddenly started sprinting to the exit. Once out in the open, she screamed over the wind blowing in their ears due to his speed.

"What are you dooooing?! I left my book back there!"

Pausing briefly to catch his breath, he smirked down at the girl.

"Shouldn't you be asking what I'm _going _to do to _you_? And I don't fucking care about that fucking book."

He resumed running at top speed, anxious to get home as quickly as possible. Finally comprehending the allegations of the statement, her mouth opened into a wide 'O'.

The sound of a 'Kyaaaa' was lost in the wind.

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow, it's so cliche! And remember! This is a CRACK fic, so don't review and say it's totally unrealistic. But... when it's anything regarding IchiRuki, the unrealistic can become realistic! **

**...Don't look at me like that! I actually remembered to take my medicine this morning! XD**

**Once again, credits to Friend-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!**

**Anyway, go on! Click on the button!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
